


Angel: the Series Drabbles - Miscellaneous Het (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Various AtS het drabbles originally posted elsewhere (mostly LiveJournal).





	Angel: the Series Drabbles - Miscellaneous Het (2004-present)

Doyle was a Grade-A, primo loser. Cordelia ought to know, since she'd earned her merit badge in Loser Identification while dating Xander "I-will-never-know-the-love-of-a-woman" Harris. 

But Doyle had saved her life. And not only that--he'd been hurt, but the first thing he'd been concerned about was whether she was okay. 

Angel was the hero, not Doyle. Angel had the aura, the mystique, the cool coat. Doyle just had a jacket that probably came straight from Goodwill and a lot of shady demon connections. 

He wasn't a hero. If there was one thing Cordelia knew for certain, it was that. 

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
